


Worth the Wait

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omegaverse, Online Relationship, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Secret Identity, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin In Love, Sirius/Remus Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Two Person Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: When Sirius meets his soulmate, Remus, he freaks out. A year ago, he'd have been happy to meet his soulmate. But that was before he met a stranger called Moony online and fell in love. How will he choose between them?
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Ted Tonks/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ **Come say hi on Tumblr** ](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)  
>  ****  
> **
> 
> I have a wolfstar discord. Let me know if you want in
> 
> **

* * *

"Moony," Sirius says happily to himself as he logs into his PlayStation. The other man is already online, and Sirius can't keep the smile off his face as he looks at the name.

Okay, so maybe the first thing he did was look to see if Moony was around. He always checks this before anything, though it says Moony is playing another game, and Sirius hesitates. They're playing later on as planned, but he doesn't want to send a party now and push Moony to stop whatever he's already doing. He's not really sure what to do. He's always worried that he's needy, and doesn't want to put Moony off.

_'Moony has started a voice chat with you'_ immediately pops up in the corner, and Sirius puts on his headset and accepts the invitation.

The call connects and he hears the familiar sigh from Moony's lips.

"Moony, my love, it's been forever," he says. An extra hour to talk to his Moony - this is going to be a great day.

A soft laugh follows his comment. "Padfoot! Plans were cancelled, so thought I'd pop on for a bit. I thought you had to go see your parents, or I'd have messaged you."

Sirius holds back a snort. He had tried to meet his blood-parents earlier, hoping to build bridges with them. Though his upbringing was a nightmare, there was still that little part of him that _they're his parents_ and maybe now he's an adult and working… maybe an olive branch could be offered.

It didn't go well. He had set aside an hour for lunch, but lasted fifteen minutes before his mother did what she always did. His father had seemed slightly more amicable (being the one to agree to the lunch in the first place), but Sirius was past the point of allowing himself to be treated that way. They could get away with the cruelty when he was a child, because he was trapped and alone. But now he's an adult and he's free to walk away. He offered them a chance, and they didn't want it and it hurts - he has no words that explain how painful it was to find that his parents still hate him.

He rode straight home, cursing the internet pages that he had read in the first place - the ones that offered advice. Trying to come to terms with his childhood by making peace with his parents - bullshit. He reached out and it failed, and he doubts they'll ever reach out themselves. It just proves to him that things will never be fine between them, and whilst he tells himself it's their loss, he feels like he's somehow failed. Again.

But Moony's here to take his mind off it. Moony added him to a party because Moony wants to talk.

"It didn't last long," he explains to his Moonpie. "Me and Mother don't get along well, so… it was cut short." He doesn't want to dump all his issues on Moony. Moony will find it all out when they're finally dating and he meets the Potters at their wedding.

"That's a shame," Moony murmurs, his tone soothing. "It's hard when you don't get along with parents. Me and my dad aren't all that good…" he trails off in a way that is familiar to Sirius, because it's the way he knows _he_ sounds when not wanting to go into more detail.

"I'm not distracting you from Pirate's Rebellion, am I?" Sirius checks, glancing at Moony's profile to check what game he's on.

"Not at all. I was just logging in, but I'd much rather play Tombs and Thunderbirds with you." A popular beta-version game that Sirius got a free game-code for. He applied and his name was one from a lucky dip. Moony was also picked, and the pair met in the game discord, and he's been in love ever since. It's only in the beta stages though, so there are bugs - but it's not over-crowded and Sirius likes it like this.

The premise is great. There are NPCs in game, but they're actually run by real people, who respond according to the players actions, points and general 'vibe'. If they go around killing random NPCs, they get less points and a less-reputable reputation. Those people also get more jobs that involve darker deeds like murder. Whereas if someone has a good reputation, they get jobs accordingly.

Sirius sometimes feels like he's heading down a less-reputable path when he's had a bad day. He wants to lash out, but Moony is always there, staying at his side and looking after him and talking to him in that soft, beautiful voice. Moony's character, Romulus, is also a werewolf and Sirius wonders how that happened.

He's asked before, and hasn't had much more in reply than _'backstory'_ with an amused laugh. He knows Moony will tell him one day - or their joint adventures will reveal the story.

"Got enough healing potions?" he teases, as he quickly clicks his character, Snuffles, a shape-shifter. That's just a nickname though because backstory means he has to hide his real name for fear of being found. He'll tell Moony one day, when their characters have a higher trust level built.

But that same backstory that he took ages to click all the boxes to, filling out - and waiting for approval from an admin, also gave him an extremely low reputation. It made the game a challenge because good missions were few and far between, and criminals could sense that he had been imprisoned and would look to him. Plus, he's an escaped prisoner and has to disguise himself or keep hidden from guards.

It pushed him to find a partner that'd allow him to tag along on some of the kinder quests, so he could redeem himself. Moony was the one who replied, happy to help him (when others seemed reluctant to take on his character's baggage, preferring to play alone, or with others that had a similar reputation to their own).

Sirius doesn't think about how he chose a backstory that'd force him to play with someone else. Maybe he's a little lonely since James got married. It got a little less so after the wedding, but then Lily was pregnant. Being a dad took up much of James' time, though Sirius made a point to always pop over to help out.

But he's _Uncle Sirius_ to Harry. Part of the family, but not as much a part of a family as he wants to be. Deep down, he wants a family to himself. But he only ever meets arseholes.

Then the break up between James and Lily happened. James has been staying with Sirius for a bit, but he goes to the house to help with Harry daily, whilst also having to work, so Sirius sees less of him.

Sirius sometimes feels like he's intruding. He doesn't want to be in the way of them in case they can fix things. So doesn't want to take up James' time too much.

But staying out of the way means he has to find other things to distract himself, and this game has become a life-saver, because two days his beautiful Moony replied to him on the beta-discord, offering to buddy up with him because it'd be more fun playing as a team.

They used one of the voice channels on the game's discord, before adding each other as friends on the playstation. They send messages in pms to each other daily. And Sirius has fallen hard for the other man.

He messages daily. Sometimes just putting a funny picture or a meme or something, and there are days when Moony doesn't reply (sometimes he takes from three to five days) which leads Sirius to believe his Moony is an Omega. Not that it matters, because Sirius is in love no matter whether Moonpie is an Omega, Beta or Alpha. It doesn't make that much of a difference to him. Love is love.

"I need a minute," Sirius says. "I need a drink and some snacks." He takes the headset off and quickly walks to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of lemonade from the fridge and a twix. Moony isn't there when he puts the headset back on, but returns a moment later.

"So… where were we?" he asks.

"You were asking me about healing potions," Moony replies. "And the answer is no. It's always no. I never have enough." He sounds so disappointed at this, and Sirius stifles a laugh. He's sure Moony has about fifty - it really wouldn't surprise him. Moony didn't take up a fighting role as such, he's gone for the more book-based abilities, meaning that he has more intricate maps, is able to find better hidden areas because of his _research skills_. It also gives him benefits such as talking to creatures that only speak other languages - though Moony has only unlocked one other language so far.

But it works for them. Moony is the brains, and Sirius… well, he's also the brains, but he's a shape-shifter wizard and he's been putting his points into his duelling and sneaking. He's not interested in fighting with swords, or using a shield. He just wants to be a wizard. Moony is also a wizard, and one day Sirius will challenge him to a wizard's duel.

"I've got a couple spare," Sirius offers, clicking to check his inventory. "Do you have enough space or will you be over-encumbered?"

Moony hums slightly. "Oh. We got the bag of holding thing the other day," he points out. "Lots of space. But make sure you keep a couple of potions on you, okay?"

"Yeah. I have five. I'll give you two of them," Sirius insists. He clicks on Moony's character and quickly passes the items over. "I'll let you know if I need any of them back, okay?"

"Yeah. We want to save as many as possible though in case we're up against a dragon, or stuck in a dungeon or cave with no way out. So… what mission are we on?"

There's a shuffling of papers and Sirius holds back a chuckle at the idea of Moony keeping actual notes about this, but he finds it endearing more than anything. "You received that mysterious note," Moony says. "I think that's a one-person thing though, because it might be from the Thieves Guild. I've got to go to the library and renew some books, which will help me update my maps. I was going to see if I could get a map or any information on the Shrieking Shack so we know what to expect when we tackle that later - so maybe you go and see what the guild want, whilst I go to the library? Then we'll plan our next move."

"Yeah, sounds good," Sirius says. He's not sure it's the thieves guild. He suspects that it's the assassin's guild, but he's keeping that to himself for now. At the start, him and Moony agreed to keep backstory stuff a secret, because these things come out during gameplay and it makes it that much more fun.

Though Sirius' character is trying to go down the path of good, he still has a dark side. And if they have a contract for him - if the person is evil, maybe Sirius will let his character take the contract. He'll have to do it when the game gets into evening mode.

Sirius starts moving his character. There's a location on the letter, and as he has already been there in the past, it's updated itself on his map.

"Glad you're here, I need some distracting," Sirius murmurs. "Plus, I get to hear your beautiful voice again. I've missed the sighing and demanding of potions and your adorableness."

Moony laughs. "We played last week," he points out. "You talk to me more than a lot of people. Okay, maybe I missed you too."

"Only _maybe_?" Sirius asks.

Moony laughs. "You're the one who cancelled on Tuesday," he points out.

"But you were still in my heart, every second," Sirius insists smoothly.

The laugh is louder this time, and Sirius smiles, though a little part of him is hurt that Moony doesn't believe him - because it's true, all he thought about was gaming with Moony.

"Charming as ever. Do these cheesy comments ever work?" Moony asks him.

"They used to, but I've decided to devote myself to you, my darling," Sirius informs him. He's very honest in his words, whether Moony believes him or not. "How about we talk about our love some more over some healing potions?"

"I knew you were hoarding them," Moony mutters, causing Sirius to laugh now. "Oh, just so you know, I won't be here for a few days next week…" he trails off. "Stuff going on. Oh, and since Uni is finishing, I'll be moving soon too - so when that happens, I'll be offline for a couple days. But I'm moving to—"

Voices in the background interrupt Moony, and the mic mutes. Sirius waits patiently. Moony has an arsehole roommate who complains constantly about Moony talking online, even though they're not on _that much_. Once Moony has moved, hopefully they'll get to chat more than they do.

"Sorry. My roommate," Moony explains. Nothing else needs to be said, the tone says it all. Sirius has worked out that it takes a lot to piss off Moony, but his roommate manages to annoy him every single time.

"He's just jealous that you're talking to the most gorgeous Alpha ever," Sirius points out.

"Modest as ever," Moony teases, "but for some reason, I have no doubts about that in the slightest. You're beautiful on the inside too - I've got that from all our chats."

Sirius beams at the screen as his character moves towards his destination. "You are too," he murmurs gently. "Very much so."

"Now that you… oh crap, my mum is ringing. Two minutes." The microphone is muted again, and a few minutes later, Moony returns. Instead of finishing what he was about to say, Moony starts talking about the maps that are being updated, and giving quest information to Sirius - who has just arrived at a boarded up house, where he's supposed to meet the unknown contact.

"I'm being attacked," Sirius says, as one hit reduces his health half of the way. "Crap. I can't do anything. It's not letting me move."

"Then this is supposed to happen for backstory purposes," Moony says. "If it's backstory, you shouldn't die. You'll just be rendered unconscious and maybe at one health. I'll come find you and help you."

"If it's one health, it'll go back up in no time," Sirius murmurs.

"It doesn't," Moony tells him. "There are some circumstances that keep the health down until you find an inn and rest - and even then you'll have some bane on your character - or until you're healed properly by a Cleric at a temple."

"You've gone through this?" Sirius asks.

Moony hums. "Yeah. Backstory stuff stays with you a lot longer," he explains. "Because it's all personal to your character, it has more of an emotional toll. So… that's another quest - to find out who attacked you and why. If you didn't get the cut-scene showing the attack properly, it'll be something you need to unlock bit by bit as you collect clues and piece together information."

"Sounds like fun," Sirius says. "I know you like role-playing this - so we could say that you finished in the library and came to find me."

"And when I found you, you were hurt so I decided to help you figure out what had happened."

"Perfect." Sirius squints slightly, moving closer to the screen to look at the map. "I just came into Godric's Hollow," he explains. "Boarded up house to the left of the bakery, there's an alleyway."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ **Come say hi on Tumblr** ](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)  
>  ****  
> **
> 
> I have a wolfstar discord. Let me know if you want in
> 
> **


End file.
